Buyer's Market
Buyer's Market is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Billy Grey and Elizabeta Torres to Johnny Klebitz. This is your first mission for Elizabeta Torres, where you will encounter and work with Niko Bellic and Playboy X for the first time. This mission is parallel to Grand Theft Auto IV's mission Blow Your Cover, from Niko Bellic's point of view. Description Johnny walks in on Elizabeta's cocaine party and its guests, (including the Unnamed Asian Woman, who dances around Elizabeta.) Elizabeta has helped find Johnny and Billy a buyer for the pile of heroin The Lost stole earlier from the Angels of Death. Walkthrough You'll first meet up with Brian Jeremy in Dukes to pick up the drugs you're going to unload. Once you've obtain the package you'll meet up with Niko Bellic and Playboy X in Broker on to the third floor of the building. If you need it, grab the Combat Shotgun on the first floor, in the same location under the stairs as in GTA IV. After, the sale goes bad when Charlie and the other buyer turn out to be two undercover LCPD officers, and you're forced to fight your way out. Niko and Playboy will make their way up to the roof, you'll have to make your way down, out the front door you came in. You'll start out in the room where the deal went down, which is then invaded by four NOOSE officers and two more outside the room. You'll need a weapon with good accuracy and aiming for head shots (since they wear armor). Remember that Combat Shotgun? Use it now. Make your way down killing all NOOSE officers where they'll be about 3 officers per floor. While on the second floor, look out the window and make your life easier by picking off six more officers waiting outside. On the last floor before you exit the building, aim to your left to kill the last officer. Exit the building, jump on your Hexer, and lose your stars via Pay 'n' Spray (won't work on LCPD cars) or outruning them. Trivia *The Unnamed Asian Woman seen dancing around Elizabeta during the first cutscene is seen again in the mission Boulevard Baby, where she is seen entering Maisonette 9 right before Luis, and then promptly seduce by him and had sex with him in the bathroom. *When Playboy X and Niko meet up with Johnny, Niko greets with "Hey man." and Playboy greets with "Yo." This is not said in the Grand Theft Auto IV version. *Playboy X and Niko can be heard shooting on the roof Niko can be heard shooting an AK-47 and Playboy shooting a Micro-SMG. There are some NOOSE bodies as you climb up stairs, although the door to access the roof is shut and locked. *Should the player choose to leave by the back door, after descending to the ground floor of the apartment block, they will be greeted by several NOOSE officers, however there will be a Bati 800 parked in the street for a swift getaway. Also when leaving the back way, the player can hear more of Niko and Playboy X shooting and taunting. Dead officers may fly from the rooftops as well. *Even if you don't have a AK-47, Johnny will still hold one in the cutscene when the deal is going down. *Niko can be seen with the same running, and walking animation as Johnny's in contrast to his animations in GTA IV. *Even if the player is fast enough to follow Playboy X, and Niko they can disappear right before the player's eye on the fifth floor. It's obvious that the player is not meant to see the other two. Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned